windsofasterreafandomcom-20200214-history
Valon Eurynome
"I know you are dangerous as I know your father is, and I will forever treat you with the respect I would give to a wild beast. A respect of knowing it will not be tamed. Now, I love you as family and I would be loyal to you, but I will not give you your satisfaction unearned." - Ha'goed Eurynome (to Valon Eurynome) Valon Eurynome, an incubus-shifter hybrid, is the son of Abaddon Tynan and Consort Sharess Eurynome. He was born in the Royal Palace of Nazrin as the third son to Sharess behind Abjuris and Fea-turin respectively. Despite being third eldest in his family and born into a species considered weaker, his eyes did not deter from the throne of Nazrin. He was close to many members of his family, but when his perception was altered by an ancient relic his personality, amongst other things, changed abruptly. Despite being often uncomfortable with his shifter side to the point or refusing to transform, he has a voracious appetite and a penchant for being violent and aggressive without need for much provocation. After assaulting his siblings and slaying his step-sibling, Shozir, he was due to be placed on trial. The likely response would have been execution, however his trial was suspended when he was selected for military service at the head of the Seventh Legion. He was tasked with going out to break rebellious groups throughout the realm, though he immediately had other intents and opted to use this opportunity as a way to strike back at Nazrin and take the throne for himself. He was joined by many individuals who shared his disdain for the current abaddon, including a number of his loyal commanders who had been friends throughout his childhood. He traveled from the west to the south, through the east, into the north, and returned south to the central region of Nazrin with his amassed numbers with the intent of taking the crown. His victory over his father marked a new page in history as he was crowned as the first incubus abaddon in more than forty thousand years, though his campaign came at great personal cost. Biography Birth and Early Life Valon Eurynome was born as the third son of Sharess Eurynome in the royal palace of Nazrin. Her birth went without complications, with Abaddon Tynan present for the birth. The child was healthy and there was no further need of him, and he quickly returned to the throne room and left Sharess to raise the child herself. As a consort, she was eligible for tutors and trainers to come and assist her in educating her children, though she refrained from as much of this as she could and took to educating them herself in all matters intellectual. She was involved in teaching them to harness magic, but left the military to handle their martial learning. Valon was always very close to his brothers, Abjuris and Fea-turin, whom he shared a close connection with. They spent long hours exploring and causing trouble around the palace, going places they should not be and using one another as a team that distracted soldiers or got to locations that were off limits. On one such occasion it is described that Valon managed to take a look at a particular relic and almost died, and the soldiers were found beating him for his transgression. On a similar situation, however, it is revealed that the item may have been his grandfather's skull, and that the traumatic transference of knowledge and power was a defensive measure of the relic. When Avylon touches the skull by accident she also almost chokes, and it is possible that the soldiers were attempting to resuscitate the prince. The change in his personality was considered remarkable, and such a deviation that it caught almost everyone by surprise. Despite there being inhibitions regarding such actions, Sharess engaged in a personal relationship with him, describing him as someone who was entirely different to the son she knew. Though in most situations an incubus and a succubus engaging in such intimate encounters would render one or both members drained and dying, it is not suggested that this was the case for them. It is likely that Sharess was much stronger owing to her considerable age advantage over him, and could better control her own hungers. Her affections became more polarized and drawn towards him, which Abjuris and Fea-turin did not fail to notice and comment on throughout their upbringing. Shadow of the Abaddon The Proving Valon is first introduced leaving a harem after feeding and going on to speak to his siblings. He talks to Settir abrasively, then hears of his friend's return from a caravan expedition. Rushing to meet with Palus, the pair talk about Sheol'gotha for a while before Valon returns to his family's living quarters. Discovering from Abjuris and Fea-turin that they were at a proving where their mother's name was being slandered, he is quickly angered that neither of them were willing to stand up for her. Arriving, he calls out Shozir as the offending party and slays him mercilessly after seeing what he believed to be condonence from his mother. Placed under orders to attend a trial, he is released by General Azjbir who presided over the proving and left to wait to hear his orders. Departure from Nazrin Attending the throne room expecting his trial, he instead learns that he has been commanded to take over the Seventh Legion and act as the abaddon's chosen representative. Valon leaves, finding that his friends had already taken over command of the different areas of the legion and were preparing their departure. One of Nazrin's scribes, Gadden, was also assigned to look after the interests of Nazrin, much to everyone's contempt. Their first night was not spent at a keep, but in a field where a rider found them and informed them that Imma was joining them from the Rubark Woods. They pressed on to Flagstone where the army camped outside of the city while Valon and Palus entered with Gadden to meet Lord Surtur. Flagstone Palus spoke of the previous time he had been here, and how Surtur had been engaged to a beautiful demoness named Calliste. Surtur stated that he did not remember anyone by that name and extended limited hospitality to the guests. Suspecting something amiss, Imma and Haebin joined them, leading to Haebin detecting something bad with the blood offered at the table. In Surtur's absence Valon, Palus and Haebin took to exploring the keep while Imma and Gadden went to their rooms. Encountering a room that seemed to lead to nowhere, they were involved in a good deal of exploration before discovering that there was a hidden dimension beyond the balcony door. Here they found many enslaved demonesses who had been captured and subjugated by Surtur, and Surtur himself in the middle of tormenting one of them Surtur, revealed to be an incubus rather than any kind of vampire, had corrupted his nature and turned to a habit of forcing himself upon the demonesses to feed from their suffering rather than their pleasure. When Surtur proved to be too much for them, Valon utilized the repressed energies of the demoness on the ground to empower himself to a temporary but equitable state, slaying Surtur before he could manage to recover. In the aftermath Valon discovered from Imma that they needed to collect talismans to give them any chance against Abaddon when they returned. At the suggestion he departed to collect Surtur's testes for later use, and after sealing a blood pact with Calliste progressed west towards the God's Teeth Mountains. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Character Category:Demon Category:Tales of Sheol'gotha Category:Treble Nova Category:Incubus/ Succubus Category:Royalty Category:Shifter